


Run Boy Run

by Superlock_13_05



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dolores is a Real Person Guys, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlock_13_05/pseuds/Superlock_13_05
Summary: To say that Dolores Warren's life sucked, would be an understatement. Born to a mother of just fifteen, who immediately put her newborn baby into foster care, Dolores was doomed from the start. She was passed from foster home to foster home, each one worse than the last. Dolores grew up being told that she was worthless, and that the only thing she was good for, was a punching bag.So this was why, when thirteen-year-old Dolores Warren figured out that she could teleport from place to place in a flash of blue light, she quickly made the decision to leave her latest prison-like foster home.





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for deciding to read my story! This first chapter talks about injuries from an abuser, so if this triggers you, please read with care!

To say that Dolores Warren's life sucked, would be an understatement. Born to a mother of just fifteen, who immediately put her newborn baby into foster care, Dolores was doomed from the start. She was passed from foster home to foster home, each one worse than the last. Dolores grew up being told that she was worthless, and that the only thing she was good for, was a punching bag.  
So this was why, when thirteen-year-old Dolores Warren figured out that she could teleport from place to place in a flash of blue light, she quickly made the decision to leave her latest prison-like foster home.

* * *

"Hey, Kid! Whatcha doin' up there? You're supposed ta be doin' your chores, Missy!" Dolores startles, school bag in hand, as she hears Jim, her foster father, yell up the stairs towards her. Shit. Dolores frantically starts to throw all of her worldly possessions into her bag, and sadly, there's plenty of room.  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" Jim yells, voice hoarse from the two packs of cigarettes he smokes daily.  
"No, no, no, no, come on Dolores, faster, faster..." Dolores whispers to herself, as she hastily zips up her backpack. It might only have been a day since Dolores found out about her new power, but she certainly was not going to waste any time getting out of this hellhole.  
"Girl, if you don't get your skinny little ass down here in about two damn seconds, ya gonna get the whoopin' of your life! Ya, hear me?" Shit, shit, shit! Dolores already has a black eye, two bruised ribs, and a busted lip from yesterday, just because she was too slow getting the milk from the store down the street. (Dolores blames the grumpy kid she bumped into by the Umbrella Academy, he made her drop the milk, and so she had to go buy a new one with the little pocket money she's managed to scrounge up).  
It was because of the beating Dolores got yesterday, that she found out about her new powers. Dolores was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet lid, as she had just finished cleaning up her split lip, and was desperately wishing that she didn't have to walk up the stairs with her sore ribs. Then, the next thing she knew, Dolores was sitting on her bed with blue light rapidly fading around her.  
Dolores shakes herself out of her thoughts and tries to concentrate on the feeling she had yesterday when she space jumped upstairs. She certainly is desperate enough. Dolores closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"Alright, you can do this. Just picture the front of the Academy in your mind, they'll have to take you once you show them your powers." Dolores takes another deep breath and opens her eyes and looks down to her hands. They are surrounded with the same weird watery light as last night. Dolores clenches her fists to the sound of Jim furiously pounding up the stairs towards her. Smirking as the blue glow grows into a large circle in front of her, Dolores jumps through.  
She's finally free.

* * *

"Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore." The man at the end of the table says with a harsh finality. A boy with a deep scowl on his face starts to walk out of the room.  
"Number Five!" the man yells at the boy. "You haven't been excused! Come back here!"  
The boy, who has the peculiar name of Number Five, storms out of the academy and onto the sidewalk without once looking back. Who was Sir Reginald to tell Five he wasn't ready for time travel? It was Fives power! He's completely mastered space jumping, so of course the next logical step is time travel, right?  
As Five continues to storm down the street outside of the academy, he's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice a bruised and battered girl appear out of thin air right behind him. Instead, before the blue light even disappears from around the strange girls hands, Five conjures up his own blue light, and quickly proceeds to jump through time. What he nor the girl expected to happen however, was each of their blue lights latching on to each other, and pulling them both through time.


End file.
